


birthday

by evenbutterfliesdecay



Series: malec one-shots [1]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Birthday, M/M, i love malec!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-17
Updated: 2017-05-17
Packaged: 2018-11-01 22:31:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10931361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evenbutterfliesdecay/pseuds/evenbutterfliesdecay
Summary: Magnus forgets Alec's birthday. Trouble ensues.





	birthday

Magnus whistled as he chopped tomatoes in his kitchen, waiting for his beloved Alexander to arrive. He knew Alec hated tomatoes, but he figured his boyfriend could suck it up and suffer just this once.

Suddenly, the door slammed open, and Alec stood at the other side, breathing heavily with his face red as the tomato Magnus was chopping. 

"Don't you have anything you want to say to me? I've been waiting all day you son of a bitch!" Alec practically screamed. Magnus set the knife down, and squinted in confusion. 

"Umm...hey babe, welcome home?" Magnus responded. Alec growled, so Magnus added, "I love you my sweet cheerio."

"DO YOU THOUGH??" Alec screamed, tears streaming down his face, "DO YOU REALLY?"

"Maybe not right now you nut." Magnus muttered, and Alec threw a book at his head. 

"OW!" He screeched, "What the fuck, Alec?"

"IT'S MY BIRTHDAY AND YOU DIDN'T EVEN REMEMBER!!!! WHAT KIND OF BOYFRIEND ARE YOU I CAN'T EVEN BELIEVE THIS IS HAPPENING ON SUCH A SACRED OCCASION!" Alec continued to sob, wailing so loudly that Magnus was afraid the neighbors may hear.

"Oh shit." He said, "I mean, of course I remembered! Haha, I was just playin you babe."

"Oh reeeaaallly?" Alec raised an eyebrow. "What'd you get me, babe?" 

"Ummmmm." Magnus trailed off, beginning to panic, "I'm making you a nice dinner, see?" He pointed to the counter, where the food sat.

"I HATE TOMATOES YOU PIECE OF SHIT!!" Alec bellowed.

"Oh right. I must have forgotten." Magnus replied, wincing.

"OF COURSE YOU FORGET! yOU FORGET EVERYTHING ABOUT ME! AM I NOT IMPORTANT ENOUGH?" Alec picked up the plate holding the tomatoes, before throwing it at the wall.

"I could give you a blow job?" Magnus suggested.

Alec's eye twitched, and then he suddenly began screaming. He lunged towards the counter and grabbed the knife, before stabbing Magnus in the chest. Magnus bled out quickly.

Alec then left, hoping at least one of his siblings remembered and had thrown him a bomb ass birthday party.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Stay tuned for other one-shots, and please leave a comment! XX


End file.
